Correcta oscuridad
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Simplemente Itachi divagando entre los reflejos del ocaso en el cabello de Deidara, el misterio de la Piedra del sol y las notas de Chopin. Un mes con ItaDei. March 13.


Titulo: Correcta oscuridad.

Piedra: Del sol.

Autor: Sayo Rio.

Copyright: Masashi Kishimoto y asociados por el canon. Moi por la historia así que: no plagien o les apareceré en la noche ¬.¬

Reto: Una piedra en el camino.

OST: Lonely day, System of Down. ESCUCHÉNLO sino no será divertido :(.

Advertencias (como siempre): Un poquito subido de tono, desvaríos alcohólicos, yo olvidando cómo escribir en español, trama insustancial a menos de que te gusten los rollos psicológicos. Dedicado a… difícil… Creo que al reloj karateca que algún día me compraré, por segunda vez.

Orden: **Les guste, no les guste, aunque se paren a la mitad porque les parezca malo, DIGANMELO EN UN REVIEW, que si ustedes no lo hacen ¿Entonces quién?**

_Correcta oscuridad por Sayo Rio_

Cabello rubio. Reflejos del sol. Cascada de colores. Todo tu mundo está enterrado entre las notas de Chopin y las pinceladas del atardecer, acurrucado en el espeso humo de la nicotina, abrazado al frío de su piel.

Está congelado allí afuera, pronto estará oscuro. No sonríes pero tus ojos se suavizan; las sombras son tu hogar, el lugar donde todas tus preocupaciones se eclipsan, los rostros se difuminan, las tradiciones se desvanecen. Solo estás tú. Solo está él. Y juntos tienen una soledad acompañada de aspiraciones susurradas, vino barato y ocurrencias insustanciales.

—Itachi, joder… —su voz te molesta, con ese tinte profundo y resonante, casi agudo, que en ocasiones te provoca destrozarle la garganta con un apretón. Haces un sonido interrogativo con tu garganta, ni siquiera molestándote en hablar. La luz se está filtrando en su ojo que ya no parece azul, ni gris, ni ningún color en específico—. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a quedarte conmigo? —una ligera incertidumbre se adivina en voz, sin embargo tú estás muy ocupado preguntándote el porqué de esta situación.

Llevas tres días lejos de casa en una supuesta excursión científica al Silicon Valley, enterrándote en la presencia de tu compañero a quien apenas conoces por una larga serie de e-mails, sin tener una razón verdadera para ello. Bueno, ni tan supuesto el trabajo... La Piedra del Sol, aquella misma que desenterraras entre la arena un día atrás, sigue esperando por una apreciación más precisa. Sabes que hay algo extraño en ésta y estás dispuesto a investigarlo.

Espera, Deidara está hablando. ¿Desde hace cuánto lo hace? ¿Desde hace cuánto no estás escuchando? El sol se sigue ocultando lentamente, las luces del malecón se están encendiendo. Sabes que es lunes porque llegaste el sábado y recordaste que llevas aquí tres días; supones que los lunes la gente no tiene tiempo de ir a la playa pues esta está desierta. Solo están Deidara y tú en su soledad acompañada, mientras el ocaso continúa proyectando toda su energía en este hombre que no es más que un corrupto rayo de sol en tu vida.

Buda. ¿Cuánto has ingerido que no puedes hilvanar un solo pensamiento coherente? Suspiras. Sientes que alguien está mordiendo tu oreja. Extraño, aunque no es desagradable. Giras el rostro y te encuentras con Deidara mirándote directamente, siendo simplemente una piedra travesada en tus pensamientos. Bueno, decides hacer el intento de darle tu atención.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Ni gritando he conseguido que me mires, hum —su ceño está fruncido, lo que te hace percatarte de por primera vez en el día del parche que cubre su otro ojo. Es negro como tu cabello, tus ojos, el vello que cubre tu cuerpo, la mayoría de tu ropa e incluso la noche que se cierne sobre ustedes. Luce extraño tal pieza en un rayo de sol—. ¡ITACHI MALDITA SEA! —reaccionas.

—¿Qué? —respondes parpadeando lentamente. Tratas de mantenerte calmado y parecer calculador, esperando que funcione al igual que con tu padre cada vez que te permites divagar en su presencia.

—JODER QUE ME ESCUCHES —tal vez no… Así que decides hacer algo que aprendiste en California: le das un ligero beso en los labios. Deidara se paraliza un momento, te sigue mirando pero tú estás muy ocupado con el palpitar de tu corazón como para pensar en colores, sensaciones o lo que sea que estaba antes en tu cabeza—. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte conmigo?

—Hasta que descubra lo que hace la piedra —respondes simplemente. No es como si pudieras decirle que si por ti fuera te ahogarías en las aguas de Santa Barbara sólo para quedarte allí eternamente, a su lado.

—La piedra es una putada. Si te enrollas en serio con eso, te vas a arrepentir —afirma él mirando a la bestia que es ahora el mar. El sol ha muerto en el ocaso, pero él pareciera que canalizara todo el poder del mar y toda la energía de las pocas luces que brillan a lo lejos, como si fuera la piedra del sol. Sabes que estás divagando de nuevo mientras tragas profusamente, entendiendo lo real que es la comparación y cada una de las palabras dichas: Deidara es peligroso, la piedra lo es. Aun así… Aquí estás, actuando como una charada del adulto que eras unos días atrás.

—Quiero saber qué ocurre con la piedra —sentencias. No hay escapatoria, las cartas están echadas y el misterio te espera. Deidara sonríe con esa mueca oscura que se debate entre la perversión de un hombre sin escrúpulos y un surfista demasiado acostumbrado a conquistar niñas bonitas. Un disimulado escalofrío te recorre, el frío está calando, el miedo está oculto entre las piedras del mar. Algo se está agitando el fondo de tu conciencia; no sabes si es la maría (*) o el vino lo que le impide hablar, aunque tu cuerpo esté teniendo una idea de ello. Un hecho desagradable ha ocurrido.

—¿Y si te dijera que la piedra es una baratija? —interroga Deidara como si no se percatara de la avidez en tus ojos. La saliva se acumula en tu boca. ¿Por qué te sientes tan ansioso?

—Te preguntaría entonces cómo estás tan seguro de ello.

—¿Y si te respondiera que lo sé porque fue mi culpa que estuviera enterrada, en primer lugar? —él no luce preocupado, sin embargo su espalda está tensa. ¿Por qué no tienes miedo?

—Te cuestionaría porqué lo hiciste.

—Porque quería —el acento tajante martillea tu cráneo. Su sonrisa se ha ampliado. Tu corazón emprende una carrera interminable en tu pecho, el aire se hace poco pero intentas controlar tus reacciones. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué estás tan emocionado en vez de aterrado? En lo profundo de tu inconsciente, aquél que está más despierto que nunca, lo sabes: no eres el único que tiene estos deseos, estos anhelos prohibidos por naturaleza humana.

Habían estado separados por una distancia prudencial, aunque ya no más. Deidara se ha deslizado a tu lado y está respirando en tu cuello, haciéndote notar cuan frío es el rocío del mar al sentir esa ligera y apasionada calidez justo allí. Cuando presiona sus labios contra tu pulso, tragas; el ríe sarcástica, cruelmente.

Mientras el reproductor sigue transmitiendo las partituras de Chopin, tú te dejas llevar por las sensaciones que esta travesía te ha despertado: el descubrimiento de tu pasión por este hombre, la apreciación de los detalles insulsos de la luz, el gusto por del descontrol que te otorgan los placeres mundanos. La arena es incomoda y Deidara no es lo suficientemente delicado para ser tu primera vez, sin embargo eso carece de importancia pues quieres entregarte a este reconocimiento de la perversión que arropa tus sueños, al deseo de desplegarte en tu máxima expresión con todos tus enfermos pensamientos y concepciones.

Mientras el sol despunta en el horizonte, te sientas en la cama de Deidara observando su fino perfil enmarcado en rubio cabello. Estás desnudo, con tu virginidad violada y la duda carcomiendo tu mente. Él no parece dispuesto a despertar, así que te dedicas a perforar la piedra de modo que puedas tenerla contigo rodeando tu cuello en forma de amuleto, llevando contigo un rebelde rayo de luz así como él lleva en su rostro un trozo de recta oscuridad.

—Pareces una niña haciendo brazaletes, hum —se oye en la habitación. No le dedicas tu atención, aunque puedes oír perfectamente como la resaca acaba de recordarle su existencia.

—¿Quién? —preguntas simplemente. Deidara gruñe un poco más, maldice otro tanto el ser humano, y finalmente responde:

—Lo encontré ese día paseando en la playa, él se quedó largo rato sentado en la arena. Se veía tan frágil que quise romperlo. Y lo hice. En medio de la lucha se cayó la piedra de su mano. Antes de irme, la enterré en la arena —no había arrepentimiento en su voz, no había miedo por las consecuencias. Sólo era un recuento de los hechos, amortiguado por las quejas no verbales sobre el dolor de cabeza.

—Deidara —empezaste como quien habla del clima—. ¿Quieres romperme? —él te miró, considerándote. Luego sonrío con perversión.

—No ahora.

Asentiste, observando la pequeña joya descansar en la cadenita. Luego la pasaste sobre tu cuello, sabiendo que Deidara notaría quién es tu Piedra del Sol.

—No ahora —sentenciaste entonces, firmando un contrato sin tinta y sin vacíos legales, hecho a base de anhelos que esperabas cumplir de la mano de este corrupto ser.

_Acabose_

**Notas Finales:** Bueno, bueno. Llegó el momento de hablar con los mortales que se atrevieron a llegar hasta aquí. **Desde este punto: mariconadas.** Sé que "Lonely Day" no tiene mucho rollo con la trama, pero esto no es un song-fic, así que el punto es que sientan la emoción como yo lo hice con la música de John Williams en Tintín. Espero haya funcionado. Quiero disculparme por hacerles leer esta maricada, yo quería escribir algo con acción, fuego, más muertes y sexo indiscriminado tipo Hollywood, pero lo cierto fue que tuve un ataque de arrogancia y cuando empecé a leer mis historias recordé el reto. Y no encontré inspiración directa. Sin embargo, todo este rollo de la playa, colores y reflejos es inspiración del lugar donde estoy: Santa Barbara, California; chequéenlo en google si les parece; Silicon Valley es la meca de la ingeniería en California y territorio de gente como el dueño de Facebook; y seh, los LGTB tenemos un poquitín más de apertura aquí que en otros lugares de USA.

**Ahora en serio, sin maricadas:** **Gracias a Derama** por incluirme en este reto tan cool que algún día va a conquistar el mundo. Lamento que se haya escapado de mi mente y no haber hecho algo más mejor y menos peor :(.

A TODOS LOS VALIENTES QUE LEYERON: **COMENTEN, JODER.**

A LOS QUE DEJARON DE LEER PORQUE SE ABURRIERON: **DIGANMELO, ¿Si no cómo me entero que no sirvo? Mi mamá me va a decir siempre que soy inteligente.**

A LOS QUE TERMINARON DE LEER PERO NO LES GUSTÓ: **COMENTEN TODO LO QUE PIENSEN. NO MUERDO NI DIGO GROSERIAS POR MP.**

Gracias. La Gerencia.


End file.
